KFP - Tulip
by funkydude24
Summary: Po and Tigress' first night of love (mature and maybe a little explicit)


**Tulip**

The two now entered inside and Po closed the door. A candle faintly lit the room drenching it all yellow. A chair and table with a purple tulip fully bloomed in a vase, a bamboo bed with two cushions and one blanket, another door to the restroom, and a curtain window allowing the sinking moon to fill the room with its light – that was all those two felt need of.

Po, as he turned around, found Tigress already seated on the bed, crimson eyes gazing at the distant moon, with a faint smile. The panda was questioned with that smile but still his nervousness exceeded. Pinching constantly his right thumb behind his back to fight his nervousness, he proceeded towards and sat with his beloved.

"This seems a bit peculiar. Uh, why are you smiling, Tigress?"

"It's just that… I, ever since childhood, never felt the kind of love that a child needs. Shifu did love me but perhaps I urged for more. I used to laugh and smile in my teenage but those smiles… those laughs… all disappeared to naught. Turned out, it was some punishment for me to urge for something I did not deserve. . ." His eyes opened wide at once, filled with surprise. Tigress resumed, "But then, you appeared, Dragon Warrior." It made Po break into a giggle, like a child. "I held contempt but that solved nothing. And then after accepting you, I slowly found what I urged for. You were the one to give me all that love, Po. And thinking on how life make things happen, taking and giving, it makes you smile that nothing is under your control. Both bad and good times come over but you just go with the flow."

"That's right," said Po. "Me becoming Dragon Warrior and finding you guys, life's all but a wheel of fate rising up and going down, then rising up again."

"Mm-hmm."

Silence. . .

"So… shall we… begin?" asked Po, still nervous in tone.

Under her orange fur, her red cheeks blushing could not be seen but her jolting towards the window again told Po clearly that she was shy and blushing that made the panda nervous more. That was not something to ask a girl on the first night after all. But poor panda had no experience in such thing before.

A sigh he heaved and gently moved forth, hugging his Ti from behind, pressing his furry chest against her robes.

A warmth of love ran through both.

Tigress could, in such silence, quite clearly listen to her panda's breath down her neck; and also could she feel his heartbeat pounding violently against her back. Curtains of her eyes slowly fell and hid the crimson behind them, both feeling each other's warmth. Even his warm breaths now glided across Tigress' neck, inside her cloths down her chest, raising bits of paces in her heart.

That candle yellowing the room now breathed its final gasp and slowly dimmed, dying, leaving a thin stream of white cloud disappearing. However, with faint light of the dying moon, the room remained lit.

That big paw covered with black fur moved from her stomach up to her neck, now peeking inside and entering her robes. As the paw pressed that slight bulge, a warm sigh escaped those barely opened canines.

Her orange-covered paw from those shorts ruffling the fur on his right flank reached up to his right cheek. With those barely-opened eyes full of lust, Tigress twitched aside, nose touching nose. Po knew what she asked for under her silence hence Po leaned and placed quietly her lower lip between his. Two lovers did taste each other, eyes barely opened, letting things go smooth and easy on their own.

Now Po let his cozy tongue enter between Tigress' canine, that of Tigress' gently touching and then playing with Po's. Lip to lip and tongue to tongue, the two exchanged warmth and tastes with each other for so long that their drools streamed down their chins. As they backed, each gave a look of affection to the other, Po holding her cheeks, with a touch of moan in his voice "Tigress, I love you so, sooo much!"

She grinned back. That indeed was a reply that she loved her panda just the same. He laid her calmly on the bed, her arms freely spread away from her figure. Gently, and with love, Po unbuttoned her robe, discovering all the orange and white fur with black linings.

She had no covering for her chest; perhaps she did not cover it on purpose, Po thought, and now, his both claws ran over Tigress' stomach and reached her breasts softly massaging them and pinching those protrusions with his chubby fingers.

A small moan of love escaped her lips.

Her sunset eyes called him closer, for more _fun_. How could Po resist? He leaned forth, smooched those lips once again and came down to suck the protrusions. As he did, with all passion, Tigress kept ruffling his head ever so softly.

Po was doing good, licking and slurping one after another; and then nibbling.

Her chest was drenched in her beloved's waters now but had they just started. She trickily brought her leg up to his pants and took them off with her toes but there was yet Po's underwear through which a big, clear, bulge was peeking. Tigress was so passionate that she could not wait for another moment hence she took off his underwear too with toes of both her legs, bringing it down to his knees.

Big, flushed muscle awaited her, twitching and growing in size. She grasped it and felt its radiating warmth, soon massaging it up and down.

Po was done with slurping but realizing how much Tigress loved this manly muscle of his, he wanted her to have fun of it. Opposite to the window, so that he could see her Ti's face vividly, Po rested on one of the cushions, leaving moans into the open air, drenched in some sweat now.

Tigress so loved him at that moment – the pose he was resting in, along with the moonlight hitting from behind and glowing his muscle to almost peach red – that she could not help but let herself go loose on her bear. Rubbing up and down, swaying her paws over all the way, she smooched the head and let it twitch inside her mouth now. Po could not hold that sudden moan upon his muscle invited so he let it away in words, "You're sooo warm, Tigreeess~"

With that as a compliment, she took it even deeper, trying to cover it whole till she reached his lap shrouded in fur. The cookie-like smell of his sweat seemed heavenly to her; and so was the thing with the panda; he also admired his loved ones sweat, comparing it with some warm soup he'd make in usual. As he saw his Ti going up and down already, he further aided her with little strokes, though every pace made Po reach closer to the climax.

His heart was pounding faster than before. Those warm vapors increased with paces. And he knew that he might reach there sooner than he thought yet he wanted to feel more and more of her warmth and her pleasure but Tigress herself stopped watching those contorted expressions pleasure-pain. She had him drenched with her saliva over _there_. "You do both scent and taste like a cookie, Po."

"Can't it…" heavy breaths "…be… my turn now?"

"I am all yours, my panda." A smile she beamed as she moved closer to his face.

"I can't believe… it's all real." The green in his eyes rolled upwards.

"It is." She leaned into a smooch again, Po grasping her butt now, inside her pants, while Tigress curled her tail around his arm.

"Then, can I…?"

She nodded in a gentle manner, shy under her fur.

Po got up and exchanged places with her. After taking her silk pants off with his own hands, he also took off her undergarments with his teeth and kissed them, love in his eyes for the only one.

Both her legs now enclosing panda's waist, Po entered his muscle inside, as calmly as he could. The inner tightness gave pleasure to both yet pain to Tigress. At once, Po thought of pulling out but Tigress said with those glimmer in her eyes, "Po, don't be so gentle on me. I _am_ yours." As if it was some overwhelming compliment to the panda, he dived deep, coming to the surface and then diving even deeper.

His paces increased his heartpounds, and the same with Tigress, wetting both of them in bodily water of love.

His sweat covering the body was gleaming in the moonlight. He was running out of breaths yet he did not stop. Tigress was going through the same as that warm, thick muscle entered inside her… deep and ever so deep, gritting her teeth and clutching the back of her panda.

Both had their moans combining.

"Ti…gress, you're sooo waarm! I need mooore… of you!"

"P-Po!" Those claws clutched the thumbs deeper now. "I… n-need you… inside me! P-Pleeease!"

"I guess, I'm gonna… I'm gonna. . ." The jerks to his hips increased even more.

"D-Do it!"

He gave his waist a final push all inside and moaned louder than before. For a while, he stayed unless his inner load gushed into Tigress, panting, wheezing, heaving, puffing, gasping. . . Then with his breath refilled again, he pulled out and slept with Tigress, covering her in embrace.

"We're gonna make a baby of ours, Ti! I'm so happy! So, so happy to have you!"

"Me too! We'll make a flower of our own . . ."


End file.
